


Fluttering, Fluttering

by Anichibi



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Dialogue, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, i did Not proofread this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi
Summary: please listen tothisjust. on loop bc i told you to
Relationships: Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Fluttering, Fluttering

**Author's Note:**

> please listen to [this](https://youtu.be/gzs6VBvls98) just. on loop bc i told you to

Akira was not having a good day, suffice to say.

He woke up on the floor that morning, aches and pains all over his body. He rolled out of bed in his sleep, the blankets having come down with him and laying half on top of him. He went to the kitchen and found out that the sugar was pretty much gone, and it wasn't nearly enough to cover the bitterness of his coffee. The younger fighters were being loud and it was aggravating his already pounding headache.

His thoughts weren't very in order either. Reminiscing about the past really wasn't his style, but yet he found himself doing it anyway, recalling events in his life that lead to him getting here. It was... mostly the bad memories, the ones he would rather forget. False accusations, near expulsions, all the stares and whispers of his supposed criminal record, that _awful_ interrogation... he needed to stop thinking before he got too lost in his own thoughts. Sadly, that wasn't a very easy thing to do.

El noticed his boyfriend's mood declining over the course of the day and repeatedly tried to reach out and help, but he was turned down every time, Akira insisting he was fine and there was nothing to worry about. But El could tell from how the thief tensed up when spoken to and nearly shut down when it seemed like he was in trouble that he was anything but fine.

Akira retreated to his room, unable to keep his facade up any longer. The more El asked him if he was okay, the more he felt like a burden, a pain, a worthless human being. He locked the door and hid in the blankets still on the floor from that morning, finally releasing all his pent up emotions as he brought his knees to his chest and cried. He muttered insults to himself before his tears made it impossible to form words anymore.

A soft knock on the door went unheard as Akira sobbed louder. El could faintly hear him through the door, and he wanted desperately to help. They shared a room, so they both had keys. El unlocked the door and came in quietly, closing the door and locking it again. He approached the other side of Akira's bed, where he hid on the floor, and sat down next to him. The thief never noticed he was there. After a few hard sobs from the thief, El pulled Akira out of his fetal position and hugged him tight to his chest. Akira was trembling under the blanket, sobs shaking his body. El recalled a song Akira once sang when the hero was in a similar situation and, unable to remember the words, started humming the melody as he rubbed Akira's back.

Akira's sobs quieted down as he listened to the melody the hero was humming and he relaxed in his arms, eventually hugging him back. As El reached the chorus of the song, Akira began singing along in a broken voice. The words came naturally from his mouth, even as his voice cracked and wavered. The song went unfinished as Akira sobbed, his face buried in El's shoulder.

El pryed him off to see his tearstained face properly, wiping away tears still rolling down his cheeks. Lifting up his bangs, El kissed Akira's forehead before resting his own against it. They stayed there for a few minutes before Akira moved to rest against El's chest. The thief could barely keep his eyes open now, having used up most of his energy just pretending to be fine and then crying his eyes out. He still felt like he was being a burden and that he was wasting El's time, but those doubts could wait until he was well rested to be resolved.

El lifted Akira up and into his bed, fixing the blanket to cover him properly, before slipping in the bed with him. He nudged Akira to stir him a bit before kissing him on the lips, brief but full of love, and holding him close. The two eventually found themselves drifting off, all worries left behind until morning came again.


End file.
